


Statment of the S.S. [Redacted]

by Ruin_Cain



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_Cain/pseuds/Ruin_Cain
Kudos: 3





	Statment of the S.S. [Redacted]

I was not always like this. *We* were not always like this. We were once like you, a family singing on the decks of our ship and going where ever the jumps pleased to take us and bringing whoever decided to come along with us. 

No we know that is not how such a thing works. 

All good things come at a price. And it turns out, we were collecting our dues for not abiding the rules. 

The first of our crew, the Captain and his first mate did follow the rules at first. The heard the Call. And listened. They headed the warnings of the Kaleidoscope and the soft singing it gave. Or, we can only assume they did at first. 

I never heard the Call, despite the fact that I now make it. No. I never heard the sweet music. There was a time where I could almost convince myself I could hear it from the butterflies from my bunk. But if I am honest... I never did truely hear it, no matter how hard I might have wished it to be true. 

I know those of us who did, though. Liu claimed to and I am inclined to believe them. On our crew of mostly those deaf to the songs, the ones who were truely Called were almost outcasts. 

And if Liu was one thing, it was one of the outcasts. Liu was also one of the ones who tried to tell the captain how to the pirate the ship. Liu and the first mate, who I can no longer recall the name of, I believe were the first ones to bring the lack of Hearing up to the Captain.

He brushed them off. That would be one of the last ot his mistakes.

Crewmembers started to go missing. Some during the night, some during the middle of the day. They would simply... vanish. Their cots always made and their belongings usually gone. Captain claimed that they were simply tired with how he ran his vessel and jumped ship, over the side of the railing. 

But that didnt seem like something either the first mate or Liu would do. 

The outcasts were the firsts to disappear. In all honesty, it was a relief at first. Sure, we were worried but now we could relax without those who thought we didnt belong hovering over us like we would hurt the Kaleidoscope. 

But then... Jaxs left. Then Kit. And Piper. And they would never just *leave*. Maybe Samwise, Billy, or Marshall but... not them.

The crew dwindled and... I began to hear something. Not the music that Liu had once described to me. This made me uneasy. But I couldnt find the sorce.

Until it got loud enough I could hear it coming from below deck. And I followed. And now I am We.

We left the Captain for last. He is not among our numbers. He doomed us to this fate, though it is truely not as bad as it might seem. But it was not what any of us wanted. 

I was not always like this. *We* were not always like this.We were once like you, a family singing on the decks of our ship and going where ever the jumps pleased to take us. But we are also not like you. 

You are far better than we were.


End file.
